Amor Contaminado
by Dionisio
Summary: Dezessete anos antes de Joffrey ser coroado rei de Westeros, antes de rumores de dragões vivos aparecerem do outro lado do mar de Essos e uma nova guerra estourar, havia uma jovem leoa e um jovem cervo coexistindo sobre o mesmo teto e ao mesmo tempo, porém há uma triste sina entre essas duas espécies: os dois nunca podem ser feliz ao mesmo tempo.


**Amor Contaminado**

* * *

The Lion, Cersei Lannister - 17 anos atrás

* * *

Rochedo Casterly estava em clima de festa. Tanto os servos quanto os seus senhores comemoravam a coroação do novo rei que pôs fim de uma vez por todas na tirania Targaryen. A qualquer momento Lorde Tywin e Jaime Lannister cruzariam os portões da fortaleza, conforme a carta que Cersei recebera alguns dias atrás. Faziam anos desde a última vez que vira o irmão gêmeo e fazia ainda mais tempo desde que estiveram juntos nas terras de sua família. Jaime e Cersei eram inseparáveis, essa união começou através da relação fraternal que possuíam; eles haviam dividido o mesmo útero durante nove meses e dividiram o mesmo quarto por nove anos, até que sua mãe descobriu por meio de uma serva as brincadeiras sexuais que os dois faziam. Quando ambos tinham onze anos, a primeira separação entre eles ocorreu; Cersei viu o seu mundo desmoronar, Jaime era o seu porto seguro, sem ele por perto ela ficou sujeita a frieza de Lorde Tywin e a deformidade de seu irmão de dois anos, Tyrion. A leoa vira o seu irmão novamente quando ambos tinham catorze anos, em Porto Real, e ela arquitetou um plano para que Jaime entrasse para a Guarda Real de Aerys Targaryen, o plano havia sido um sucesso, Jaime não mais poderia se casar com Lysa Tully ou qualquer outra mulher, ele seria seu e só seu. Mero engano, assim que Lorde Tywin foi notificado que Jaime iria ocupar um lugar na Guarda-Real ele acusou o rei de tramar contra o legado Lannister, privando o Rochedo de seu único herdeiro capaz. Dessa forma recusou a continuar sendo a Mão do Rei e regressou as suas terras levando a filha consigo. Cersei não tinha consciência da proporção de suas ações e do que isso resultou para o reino e mesmo agora, que seus familiares retornavam vitoriosos da guerra, ela só conseguia pensar que veria o seu irmão após um ano separados.

- Eles chegaram! - um soldado juramentados aos Lannisters avisou.

Não demorou muito e cascos de cavalos já podiam ser ouvidos, cada vez mais próximos a entrada do castelo. O coração de Cersei parecia que iria sair por sua boca pela ansiedade que sentia. Seria próprio de uma dama esperar a chegada dos cavaleiros no hall de entrada junto de suas aias, porém Cersei não era propriamente uma dama, ela muitas vezes na infância trocara de lugar com o irmão para fazer coisas destinadas apenas ao gênero masculino. Ignorando os protestos das aias, a jovem correu até a entrada do castelo e pode ver uma significativa caravana liderada por seu pai vindo em sua direção.

- Lady Cersei, a senhora não deveria estar aqui! - repreendeu o soldado que anunciara a chegada.

Cersei o ignorou, haviam tantos cavalos, carruagens, carroças e homens a pé e a jovem só tentava achar o rosto tranquilizador do irmão. Ela só o viu de fato quando estavam a menos de 20 metros da entrada do castelo.

- Cersei... - a voz do pai se sobressaiu aos demais barulhos. Era carregada do tão conhecido tom de reprovação.

- Lorde Tywin... - Cumprimentou-o com uma reverência formal. Fora instruída para nunca chamá-lo de _pai_ ou _papai_ quando na presença de convidados.

Lorde Tywin desmontou de seu cavalo e um servo imediatamente se prontificou para tomar as rédeas e levá-lo para o estábulo. Atrás de seu pai, Cersei reconheceu o irmão vestindo os trajes branco da Guarda-Real e imediatamente seus lábios abriram-se e um sorriso de orelha a orelha brotou.

- Jaime! - a garota jogou-se nos braços do irmão, envolvendo-o em um abraço saudoso. Jaime mal havia tido tempo para se recompor da descida do cavalo quando isso ocorreu.

Diferente do que a jovem esperava, o seu irmão não retornou o abraço, ele ficou parado, estagnado com a ação dela. Cersei sentiu que havia algo errado nessa atitude e ao desgrudar o rosto do peito do gêmeo, percebeu que Jaime trazia dor em seu semblante.

- Jaime...? - chamou por ele em um sussurro, mas quem respondeu foi seu pai.

- Cersei, esses não são modos de uma dama - a repreendeu mais uma vez - Tenho que conversar com a Septã sobre a sua educação.

Cersei se separou do irmão. Desde a morte da mãe, Lady Joanna Lannister, o pai pouco lhe dera atenção. Seus maus modos nunca lhe foram um problema, isso era a preocupação de Lady Joanna. Jaime também nunca reagira dessa forma fria, não quando em um reencontro.

- Jaime, instrua aos demais para que retornem aos seus afazeres. Precisarei de apenas duzentos homens armados para amanhã - Delegou a tarefa o senhor de Rochedo Casterly - Cersei, me acompanhe.

Cersei depositou um olhar inquisidor ao irmão, que a ignorou a atitude da irmã e não tardou a acatar as ordens do pai. Para Cersei nada restou a não ser seguir Lorde Tywin, que já estava bem a frente de seus passos. Os dois caminharam até a biblioteca de Rochedo Casterly, um cômodo escuro repleto de livros e manuscritos, o lugar preferido de seu irmão Tyrion em todo o castelo. A vantagem de Tyrion se trancafiar na biblioteca era poupar a irmã de sua horrorosa aparência, visto que ela podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes estivera ali.

Lorde Tywin foi direto até sua mesa, onde se sentou e tomou um pergaminho e uma pena, começando a escrever uma carta logo em seguida. Cersei o imitou, sentando-se em uma cadeira de frente para a mesa, olhando de seu pai para a carta, curiosa sobre o que estaria fazendo ali.

- Papai.. - começou - ... O senhor irá retornar para Porto Real?

Lorde Tywin ficou em silêncio antes de responder. Apenas o som da escrita ecoava pelo local.

- E você irá junto conosco.

- Jaime também irá? - havia uma euforia contida em sua voz.

- Como se é esperado - respondeu.

- O novo rei... Como ele é? - Cersei só ouvira falar de Robert Baratheon durante a guerra, mas ela nunca o vira, o máximo que soubera era que ele é um bravo cavaleiro.

Lorde Tywin parou de escrever e levantou os seus olhos para Cersei, estudando-a.

- Alto, forte, valente. Parece ter uma tendência a agradar as mulheres. Estava noivo de uma Stark, de Lyanna, esta foi sequestrada por Rhaegar, razão por ele ter entrado na guerra, porém a jovem acabou morrendo antes que Robert pudesse resgatá-la.

- Que coisa horrível! - exclamou Cersei, imaginando como Jaime teria reagido se ela fosse sequestrada e quão solitário ficaria com ela morta.

- De fato uma tragédia - concordou Lorde Tywin - Todavia, isso permitiu uma abertura para nós e você irá desposar com o Rei.

Cersei emudeceu-se. As palavras do pai não lhe fizeram sentido algum. Ela não queria se casar, ela não podia se casar, não com o a pessoa que ela amava. Casamento incestuoso só era permitido entre os Targaryen, ela não era uma Targaryen, ela nunca seria uma Targaryen, o mais próximo que ela esteve de se tornar membro da família do Dragão foi quando o seu pai tentou persuadir o rei Aerys a casar Rhaegar com ela, proposta que o rei negou e casou o filho com Elia Martell.

- Eu não me casarei! - pôs-se em pé, decidida.

- Não responda ao seu pai, _garotinha_! - Lorde Tywin a imitou, impondo sua autoridade - Você irá se casar com ele, isto já está decidido. Você sempre quis ser Rainha, pois bem, eis a sua chance.

- Eu não quero mais ser rainha! - lembrava-se da profecia que a velha feiticeira lhe fizera. Ela iria se casar com um rei, seria rainha, teria filhos e todos eles seriam coroados, todos morreriam como reis e no fim, quando tudo o que mais lhe era precioso lhe fosse tirado, ela morreria pelas mãos de seu irmãozinho.

- Você será! - respondeu Lorde Tywin, batendo a mão aberta na mesa.

Os joelhos de Cersei fraquejaram com a batida oca na madeira e ela retornou a se sentar.

- Mas eu não o conheço... - procurou justificativas em meio as suas lamentações.

- Terá tempo o suficiente para fazê-lo - respondeu Lorde Tywin, acalmando-se. Ainda em pé, ele selou a carta que escrevera - Amanhã a noite retornaremos para Porto Real. Foi permitido ao seu irmão continuar na Guarda Real. Prepare os seus bens e lembre-se que agora você será uma rainha e rainhas têm atitudes de _dama_; eu não a perdoaria se desgraçasse o nome de nossa Casa - Tywin ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, encarando Cersei na última frase.

A garota se pôs em pé. A garganta estava seca e sentia que deveria chorar pelo seu destino, mas nenhuma lágrima lhe vinha aos olhos. Ela estava seca, seca como o corpo de Lyanna, sem vida, apodrecendo e preso dentro de frias paredes de pedras que era a sua tumba.

- Sim, papai - despediu-se do pai com uma reverência cordial e saiu da biblioteca.

Nada parecia capaz de ficar pior. Nada, exceto se deparar com a presença de Tyrion assim que fechou a porta da biblioteca as suas costas. O garoto anão tinha agora os seus sete anos de idade e era dono de um intelecto superior ao de um garoto de sua idade, sendo mais inteligente e sensato que os dois irmãos mais velhos juntos. O anão abriu um sorriso amarelo ao ver Cersei.

- O que faz na biblioteca, _querida irmã_? - ironizou Tyrion - Os livros não combinam muito com você.

Cersei franziu as sobrancelhas e cerrou os punhos, deixando as marcas de suas unhas nas palmas de suas mãos.

- _Meu_ pai retornou, caso não tenha percebido - respondeu a contragosto.

- Caso não tenha percebido, ele é o meu pai _também_ - rangeu os dentes o anão. Haviam muitos comentários controversos sobre o nascimento de Tyrion, tantos que até Lorde Tywin tratava o filho mais moço como bastardo, talvez por recusar-se a assumir um _ser_ com imperfeição física ou por Lady Joanna ter falecido ao dar a luz - E foi por saber que ele havia retornado que vim vê-lo.

- Duvido que ele queira vê-lo - provocou Cersei, lembrando o desgosto que o pai sentia para com Tyrion - Agora saia do meu caminho, tenho que me preparar para retornar para Porto Real.

- Porto Real? - Tyrion perguntou com deleite - Papai irá retornar para Porto Real?

- _Meu _pai irá.

- Talvez ele me leve para lá dessa vez! Já sou maior, posso me cuidar sozinho! - Tyrion agiu conforme a sua idade. Estava sendo uma criança de sua idade, uma criança estasiada com a possibilidade de ganhar um brinquedo novo.

A reação de Cersei foi cair na gargalhada. Era impossível que o Lorde Tywin concordasse com essa ideia absurda.

- Claro que o papai pode querer levá-lo para Porto Real conosco, por que não vai lá dentro da biblioteca e pergunta a ele? - instigou Cersei.

Tyrion ouviu as palavras da irmã e a obedeceu. Cersei esperou a porta se fechar atrás de Tyrion e ela desatou a rir novamente, porém o riso foi morrendo em seus lábios conforme a realidade lhe vinha a tona mais uma vez. Se Tyrion fosse para Porto Real sua desgraça seria ainda maior do que lhe era reservado. Robert Baratheon era uma figura desconhecida em sua cabeça. A primeira imagem que visualizara fora uma versão triste de Gregor Clegane e essa comparação não foi feliz, revertendo-lhe o estômago. Não importava que tipo de homem quer que imaginasse, o Rei Robert não era o seu irmão e por esta razão ele nunca seria aceitável como seu marido. _Foi por isso que Jaime reagiu daquela forma!_ Compreendeu enfim a razão da frieza do gêmeo.

Com o auxílio de sua Septã, Cersei começou a aprontar os preparativos para sua viagem. Enquanto selecionava os vestidos que levaria, sua Septã lhe recordava as formas que deveria se apresentar para o rei, para a corte e para os plebeus.

- A mulher deve transbordar elegância e bondade. Suas atitudes deve ser gentil. Deve sempre obedecer o marido e acima de tudo, nunca falar a não ser que lhe perguntem algo. Você será a rainha, mas quem governa será o senhor seu esposo. Está ouvindo, criança?

- Sim, Septã - respondeu Cersei com rispidez.

- E deverá melhorar o seu tom - acrescentou a mulher.

Como iria se casar, Cersei não mais precisaria de uma Septã, a mulher ganharia outra função dentro da fortaleza, mas nem por isso estava mais infeliz. Na realidade, a Septã estava radiante, como se fosse ela quem se casaria com o novo rei. Robert Baratheon foi descrito como uma pessoa boa pela Septã que já ouvira diversas histórias sobre o rei. Como ele era galante, os torneios que ganhara e como eram seus traços físicos.

- Sobre a sua noite de núpcias - começou a Septã, hesitante em entrar neste assunto - uma dama não deve se movimentar muito, ela deve ficar parada e obedecer ao marido. Seus gemidos não podem superiores ao miar de um gato. Nunca fique nua por completo, a não ser que o seu esposo o peça. Sexo anal é condenado pelos Sete. Lembre-se, você não é uma meretriz, você é uma dama, filha de um grande senhor e a esposa do rei.

Cersei teria corado se ela já não tivesse ouvido tudo isso antes de Jaime, que também fez-lhe questão de mostrar. Os olhos de Cersei se arregalaram e ela parou o que estava fazendo. O pai estava decidido a desposá-la, ela sabia que nada que fizesse ou dissesse poderia impedir esse matrimônio, exceto aquilo que Jaime lhe informara uma vez. _Apenas as belas donzelas são desposadas, Cersei. E é mais importante para um nobre que ela seja donzela, a beleza depende do dote._ Se ela não fosse mais virgem, não haveria casamento! Ela seria solteira para sempre.

- Senhorita? - chamou a Septã, retirando Cersei de seu transe.

Havia um sorriso enorme no rosto da jovem. Cersei ainda era uma donzela. Toda experiência sexual que teve fora com o seu irmão, Jaime, e ele nunca a penetrara, ela era intacta, apenas possuía alguns conhecimentos sobre a arte do sexo. Ela não se via se entregando para ninguém além de seu irmão e era muito conveniente que ele estivesse sob o mesmo teto que ela esta noite.

Lorde Tywin havia chego com sua caravana pela manhã, mesmo durante o almoço e até mesmo na ceia, Cersei não teve contato com o gêmeo. Jaime demonstrava estar todo o instante ocupado com alguma atividade, fosse atendendo aos pedidos do pai, fosse se socializando com Tyrion, que estava explicitamente chateado com a resposta negativa que recebeu sobre o pedido de ir para Porto Real com a família. Quando a noite estava no seu auge e todo o castelo estava mergulhado em silêncio, Cersei decidiu que era hora de agir.

Deixando o seu quarto com sua camisa de dormir e um roupão por cima, caminhou com cuidado na ponta dos pés até o quarto de Jaime. No percurso, Cersei passou pela porta do quarto de Tyrion e pode ouvi-lo ainda a soluçar. Os aposentos de Jaime ficavam ao lado do de Tyrion e passando com segurança pelo quarto do irmão mais novo, foi fácil adentrar o de Jaime.

Cersei atravessou a porta com agilidade, fechando-a atrás de si. O quarto estava escuro, havia apenas uma vela acesa, o que apesar de ser bom, por estar próximo ao leito, era ruim para enxergar o que havia no caminho até lá. Ocorre que Cersei já conhecia aquele lugar tão bem quanto conhecia o seu próprio quarto. Deixando cair o seu roupão, ela se aproximou da cama, onde Jaime estava deitado, julgando pela respiração que de lá vinha, e deitou-se ao lado do dele. _Ele dorme tão profundo_. Constatou. O cabelo de Jaime estava maior do que se lembrava, o osso facial do rapaz estava mais definido, mais másculo, diferente do de Cersei, que se suavizara, acentuando o seu gênero. _Jaime é tão bonito... Se eu fosse homem também seria bonito assim_. Pensou Cersei para consigo mesma. Toda vez que trocaram carícias a jovem tratou a ação como se fosse ela mesma se tocando, fosse quando Jaime a tocava, fosse quando ela tocava Jaime, o gêmeo era a sua extensão, ela não sabia quando ela começava e nem quando ele terminava. _Hoje será diferente_. Falou para consigo mesma. Nesta noite ela transformaria Jaime em seu amante e não mais em sua metade, ela estava lhe atribuindo alma, ainda que visse o desejo dele como sendo o seu próprio.

Como todas as outras vezes, Cersei tomou a iniciativa, beijando o lóbulo da orelha do rapaz que ela sabia que era o ponto mais sensível no corpo dele. Jaime se mexeu na cama, suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e de seus lábios escapou um murmúrio que podia ser confundido como sendo de prazer ou de incomodo.

- Jaime... - murmurou o nome dele diretamente em seu ouvido. Jaime se mexeu mais uma vez, sem despertar.

Cersei continuou com suas carícias, deslizando a sua língua por sobre a jugular do gêmeo e fugindo da rota, finalizou o caminho depositando um beijo no pomo de Adão. Ao terminar o curto beijo, o rapaz engolira em seco. Em outras épocas a jovem ficaria extremamente irritada pelo sono pesado do irmão, porém agora se divertia com essa situação, desafiando a si mesma de o que conseguiria fazer com ele antes que acordasse. A mão direita de Cersei deslizou pelo decote da camisa de linho que ele vestia. Havia pelos crescendo no peitoral do rapaz, que estava mais musculoso do que se lembrava. Cersei encontrou um mamilo e com ele brincou, dando pequenos tapinhas com o indicador e fazendo círculos com o mesmo. Jaime gemeu, dessa vez ela tinha certeza que era um gemido e riu com a reação dele. Empurrando o decote da camisa até o mamilo dele, prendeu o próprio cabelo com a mão livre e se debruçou sobre Jaime, a princípio fazendo pequenos círculos lentos ao redor do mamilo e em seguida depositando pequenos beijos, variando entre rápidos e intensos, sempre utilizando a língua.

- Cersei... - Jaime gemeu-lhe o nome.

A jovem desceu a sua mão por dentro da coberta até as calças do irmão. Tendo encontrado o cordão, desatou o seu laço habilmente como já fizera outras vezes e então, inseriu sua mão dentro da calça e preencheu sua mão direita com o membro dele. Neste instante Jaime acordou assustado, dando uma cabeçada na irmã ao se sentar, com o coração disparado. Os dois gemeram de dor e levaram ambas as mãos na cabeça.

- O que você estava fazendo!? - Jaime perguntou, falando o mais alto que podia no tom de sussurro, para que ninguém os ouvissem - Você não deveria estar aqui! - a repreendeu.

- Eu não quero me casar! - confessou a irmã - Você tem que me ajudar, Jaime!

O semblante de Jaime se fechou em confusão, a mão direita coçava o cenho.

- O que você está dizendo, Cersei?

Cersei abaixou a mão de Jaime e o beijou passivamente nos lábios.

- Eu o quero - disse em um sussurro com a voz roca.

O pênis de Jaime estava enrijecido, Cersei sentiu-o encostar em sua coxa quando se ajoelhou ao redor do irmão, que lhe retribuía o beijo com maior intensidade. As mãos ágeis do garoto grudara-lhe os seios, massageando-os com brutalidade. Cersei sentiu que ele a desejava mais do que era desejado e essa constatação a satisfez. Seus braços o trazia para si, estando postos ao redor do pescoço de seu objeto de desejo. Seu quadril lentamente foi se abaixando no colo do gêmeo e quando estava em uma altura considerável começou a mexê-lo por conta própria, sentindo o membro de Jaime roçar-lhe a virilha.

- Cersei, não - Jaime afastou-se - Eu não posso, você será _a_ _rainha _- havia pesar em sua voz.

Cersei tornou a beijá-lo e moveu-se com maior velocidade sobre o colo dele. Jaime impediu que ela se movimentasse, lhe segurando pelo quadril.

- Se você fizer amor comigo, eu não terei de ser a rainha - protestou.

- Nós fazemos amor por muito tempo já.

- Não propriamente, eu preciso que você de_ntro_ de mim com o seu membro, não com os seus dedos. Eu sei que você me quer, eu _sinto_ - tocou-lhe o pênis para provar o seu argumento. O membro estava enrijecido e tremeu com o seu toque, liberando uma camada fina de pré-gozo. A jovem sorria com o efeito que estava causando enquanto o gêmeo lutava contra o seu desejo, mordendo o lábio inferior para omitir o gemido e a vontade de gozar dentro dela.

- Não! - Jaime exclamou e a empurrou para cima de si. Ele sempre se deixava ser dominado e hoje que Cersei realmente precisava sentia que não iria conseguir convencê-lo do contrário.

Cersei rolou na lateral da cama e foi deixada sozinha no leito. O irmão caminhou até a janela do aposento e se apoiou no parapeito claramente perturbado. Seus cabelos dourados caídos nos ombros estavam bagunçados e havia várias mechas suadas que lhe atribuía sensualidade. Sua calça que havia sido desamarrada fora rapidamente ajeitada no instante que saíra da cama. Cersei só possuía a visão de suas costas agora.

- Jaime, se você não dormir comigo papai me obrigará a me casar com Robert! - expôs Cersei, tentando convencê-lo pela verdade - você mesmo disse uma vez, nenhuma mulher que já tenha se entregue para um homem conseguirá um casamento apropriado!

Jaime cerrou os punhos e deu um soco na parede. Na escuridão via-se uma substância viscosa escorrer pelas mãos do rapaz. _Sangue_. Constatou Cersei, imóvel no lugar cujo qual fora deixada.

- Você bem sabe que papai dará um jeito de fazê-la se casar com ele - disse com seriedade, sem se virar para ela - Cersei, você sempre foi destinada para ser rainha.

Sabia que o gêmeo tinha razão. Lorde Tywin conseguia manipular qualquer pessoa, pois possuía literalmente a moeda perfeita para cada pessoa. Com a guerra os Baratheons gastaram um grande montante de dinheiro que desfalcou sua fortuna. O casamento entre Cersei e Robert possibilitaria um empréstimo seguro para a nova Corte se erguer, trazendo prestígio para as duas famílias.

- Eu não quero ser rainha, eu quero ficar com você. Nós juramos que sempre ficaríamos juntos, como pode ter se esquecido disso? - indignou-se a donzela.

- Você pode se tornar a rainha e nós podemos ficar juntos - Jaime se afastou da janela e caminhou até Cersei, sentando-se na beira da cama, trazendo a irmã para um abraço protetor - Se você se casar com novo rei, ele permitirá que eu fique em sua Guarda-Real, você sabe que eu não tenho o interesse em nada mais que não seja a vida de cavalaria - dito isso, depositou um beijo na testa da irmã.

- E se eu não gostar desse Robert? - perguntou Cersei, acostumando-se a ideia de que não teria o que viera atrás esta noite - E se ele for um velho feio, sisudo e barrigudo?

Jaime riu com a gêmea em seus braços.

- Robert é jovem, não é tão mais velho do que nós, deve ter no máximo vinte anos e ele é bem forte e sem barriga. As mulheres o acham muito atraente - confortou-a - Tenho certeza que gostará dele, talvez mais do que gosta de mim e se isso acontecer você irá me magoar - riu com o último comentário feito.

- Eu nunca gostarei de ninguém mais do que eu gosto de você - prometeu.

- Assim espero - a voz de Jaime soou distante, havia insegurança ali presente.

- Já que você não irá transar comigo, posso pelo menos passar a noite aqui? - pediu Cersei, isenta de suas forças.

- Pelos velhos tempos, só porque você não poderá mais fazer isso depois de hoje - alertou Jaime.

Os dois deitaram lado a lado na cama. Jaime estava deitado nas costas de Cersei, seu membro ainda estava rígido e embora continuasse abraçando-a, tomava o devido cuidado para que ela não percebesse sua excitação. Por outro lado, essa tentativa foi inútil. A garota tinha consciência de seu efeito no rapaz, apenas ele quem não tinha conhecimento sobre o que ele lhe causava.

- Jaime.. - chamou-o em um tom quase inaudível. O irmão respondeu com um grunhido incompreensível, Cerisei tomou essa resposta como incentivo e continuou - ... você poderia ao menos me tocar?

Houve um momento de silêncio. Jaime nada disse ou fez por um instante, mas então sua mão que estava passada sobre o corpo de Cersei tocou-lhe o seio direito. A mão do rapaz estava pesada e seus movimentos eram delicados em comparação de quando estavam se beijando.

- Assim está bom? - ele perguntou. Cersei balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo, no mesmo momento que obteve a resposta, o gêmeo encontrou uma entrada na vestimenta da irmã e sua mão finalmente teve contato com a pele dela. Essa atitude o excitou mais do que a ela. O seio de Cersei estava quente, seus dedos habilmente encontraram o mamilo dela e dedicou sua atenção para aquela pequena erupção fazendo pequenos círculos com o indicador e o polegar. Agora foi a vez de Cersei gemer.

- Jaime... - sussurrou-lhe o nome, arrancando um sorriso amarelo do irmão. Os seios de Cersei preenchiam toda a mão de Jaime. A irmã era perfeita, ela foi feita na medida certa para caber em seus braços.

Muitas crianças em toda a Westeros e até mesmo além mar desenvolvem brincadeiras eróticas, algumas crianças mostram os seus órgãos sexuais para os amigos, outras trocam beijos entre si e ainda há aquelas que são mais sexualmente agressivas e tentam arrancar alguma peça de roupa da outra criança. Cersei e Jaime não se enquadram em nenhuma dessas categorias, apesar deles já terem passado por todas elas em algum momento de suas vidas. Quando pequenos, os gêmeos se consideravam possuidores de uma relação especial. Criados em Rochedo Casterly, poucas foram as crianças com quem tiveram contato, Tywin fazia questão de separar os próprios filhos dos filhos dos seus servos, fazendo com que constantemente fossem lembrados da importância de seu sobrenome. Como é comum em crianças, quando os gêmeos chegaram em uma determinada idade eles começaram a questionar suas diferenças sexuais. Cersei conseguia quando queria se passar por Jaime, enganando a todos que era o irmão, mas ao chegar em uma determinada idade, ela não enganava a mais ninguém, nem a si mesma. A razão para isso ela acabou por descobrir que se dava ao fato de ter os ombros mais estreitos que os do irmão, o rosto mais fino e, principalmente, por não ter um pênis. As brincadeiras sexuais entre eles se intensificaram quando eles tinham seus oito anos de idade e foi Cersei quem propusera a brincadeira. Ao invés de só olharem seus corpos, ela tocou o pênis do irmão. Jaime a princípio ficou relutante. O toque da irmã despertou em si uma sensação que nunca antes havia sentido. Os toques se intensificaram com o passar dos meses, Cersei fora tocada pelo irmão em sua vagina, mas ele nunca utilizara o pênis ou qualquer objeto para penetrá-la. Jaime sempre usara suas mãos e sempre fora bom com elas. Cersei considerava que era ela mesma a se tocar. Jaime era o seu gêmeo, sua extensão, o seu apêndice. Mesmo agora, com ele a tocando nos seios, ela considerava que era o seu próprio toque. Para a jovem, o irmão era desprovido de vontade própria, de livre arbítrio. Quando Jaime não estava obedecendo ao pai, ele estava preso nos caprichos da irmã. Por essa razão, Cersei nunca considerara o irmão um outro indivíduo e era isso que na visão da jovem permitia que a relação deles fosse tão especial.

- Eu irei sentir falta de seus seios... - Jaime sussurrou no ouvido da irmã, beijando o lóbulo de sua orelha em seguida. Sua mão se fechou com força ao redor do seio de Cersei, arrancando um gemido em um tom mais alto da jovem. Seus dedos se abriram novamente e tornaram a se fechar no peito dela novamente. O mamilo enrijecido dela cutucava a palma de sua mão - ... irei sentir a falta de sua orelha - seus lábios deixaram a orelha de Cersei e desceram até o seu pescoço, percorrendo-o com sua língua - ... de seu pescoço - confessava o rapaz, deixando a marca de seu beijo no pescoço da gêmea - ... e também... - sua mão desceu por sobre a vestimenta de Cersei e ao encontrar a entrada para de baixo da roupa mais uma vez, percorreu com a ponta de seus dedos a coxa da jovem até chegar em sua virilha, acariciando-a em seu contorno - ... de sua boceta - a última frase foi dita com um sorriso no rosto dele. A mão do rapaz finalmente encontrara a vagina da irmã e a invadiu com o dedo indicador e o dedo médio.

Cersei gemeu e levou uma mão a boca, mordendo-a de leve para suprir o grito de prazer que desejava soltar. As palavras e a atitude de Jaime a excitou até tal ponto que ela já estava molhada. Cersei nunca fora facilmente excitável, ela requeria um bom tempo de preliminares para ficar pronta para gozar, mas isto estava indo rápido demais esta noite.

- Você gosta disso não, é? - Jaime sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo movimentos de vai e volta com o dedo dentro da vagina dela. Cersei acompanhava os movimentos, arfando cada vez que os dedos do irmão esbarravam em seu clitóris. Sentia calor em sua parte íntima. O lubrificante natural expelido pela sua vagina preenchia o quarto com sons estranhos e o cheiro de suor de ambos os corpos a excitava ainda mais.

- Cale a boca.. - respondeu com um sorriso de derrota que foi expresso em sua voz.

Jaime não foi criativo em suas ações. Ele continuou a penetrá-la com seus dedos e alguma vez ou outra tocava-lhe o clitóris. Não demorou muito e Cersei estava contorcendo sobre os seus braços em um orgasmo silencioso. As paredes da vagina da irmã vibravam e prendiam-lhe os dedos. Foi apenas quando a euforia dela terminou que Jaime se viu livre para se afastar da gêmea.

- Você realmente me desejava, não? - provocou o irmão, lambendo os dedos que estiveram dentro dela.

Cersei virou-se para o gêmeo e tocou-lhe o membro por cima das calças. Jaime também a desejava, ela podia dizer pela rigidez de seu pênis. Os lábios da jovem rasgaram-se em um sorriso maroto.

- Gostaria que eu lhe satisfaça? - perguntou com falsa ingenuidade.

No rosto de Jaime ficou estampada a mesma dor que ele demonstrara essa manhã. Cersei não compreendeu a expressão e nem o simbolismo em sua negação. Cersei aprendera a só considerar aquilo que lhe era dito de forma clara. Jaime depositou um beijo em sua testa e em seguida ele lhe deu as costas em sua própria cama.

- Durma, querida irmã, os próximos dias serão longos e cansativos - avisou.

Cersei não questionou o gêmeo, ela simplesmente virou-se de costas para ele e fechou os olhos. Seu corpo ainda estava sensibilizado ao toque, porém seu hímen continuava intacto. Ela não teria problemas ao se passar por uma donzela em sua lua de mel com o rei, ainda que no fundo ela não o desejasse. _Rei Robert Baratheon_. Pensou no nome e no título de seu pretendente. _Rainha Cersei Baratheon_. O título lhe caía bem, concluiu, mas o seu sobrenome não. Fora educada para ser uma Lannister e agir como uma leoa, o sobrenome Baratheon não lhe trazia nenhum significado, a não ser a autoridade de rainha que estava diretamente vinculada a ele. _Você sempre sonhara em ser uma rainha_. Lembrou-se. _Você será a rainha de Westeros. Irá se sentar no Trono de Ferro ao lado de seu marido e ele não é velho e não possui um pai._ As vantagens de se casar com o rei começavam a aparecer. _Dizem que muitas mulheres o desejam e ele teve de ser muito corajoso e valente para conseguir derrotar os Targaryens. _O coração de Cersei se enchia de alívio conforme ia pensando em Robert. Em sua cabeça ela visualizava a imagem de um homem alto, musculoso, com uma personalidade forte e um coração frágil pela perda de sua ex-noiva. Um sorriso abriu no rosto de Cersei, era um sorriso de vitória. _Talvez ele não seja assim tão mau._ Concluiu por fim, entregando-se ao sono.

Naquela noite ela não sonhara com o irmão, muito menos com Rochedo Casterly. Pela segunda vez em muitos anos ela se vira entrando no grande salão, isto é, na sala do trono na Fortaleza Vermelha, o palácio que ela habitará em Porto Real quando ela for coroada rainha. Ao seu lado estava o rei Robert Baratheon, guiando-a pelo braço. Ao redor do salão, havia muitas pessoas, mais do que vira em sua estadia em Porto Real quando Aerys era o rei. Essas pessoas traziam em seu rosto largo sorriso e atiravam moedas para o alto. Cersei percebeu que ela estava trajando um vestido de casamento e Robert estava em sua melhor vestimenta. Nas costas da jovem se encontrava o manto amarelo com um cervo negro estampado. _Eles me amam_. Seu rosto virou-se para o rei, ela desejava encontrar a mesma felicidade nele, mas o que encontrou foi o rosto de Maggy, a mulher sabia que visitara quando criança, seus grandes olhos amarelos a encarava com severidade. _Você se casará com o rei de Westeros e rainha será até que outra, mais jovem e bonita lhe tire tudo que mais lhe é precioso. _Cersei engoliu em seco e tentou soltar o seu braço do de Maggy, mas foi inútil a tentativa. A mulher continuou falando sua profecia. _O seu marido terá dezesseis filhos, enquanto você apenas três. Dourada será a coroa e a vestimenta de seus filhos. _Cersei continuava a luta para se libertar, não queria ouvir o resto das palavras que a acompanhavam e a atormentavam desde quando era criança e ouvira essa profecia pela primeira vez, quando Lorde Tywin ainda negociava o seu casamento com Rhaegar Targaryen. _Quando suas lágrimas lhe secarem, o seu irmãozinho irá enrolar suas mãos ao redor de seu pescoço pálido e lhe tirará a vida.__  
_

Cersei acordou sobressaltada. Seu coração batia em sua boca. As palavras de Maggy ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos. A primeira parte da previsão foi certa. Ela não se casou com o príncipe Rhaegar, ela estava para se desposar com o rei. A vela que estava acesa no quarto já havia perdido a sua chama e forçando a sua visão noturna, conseguiu vislumbrar a sombra do homem que estava deitado ao seu lado. Jaime continuava ali, dormindo pacificamente alheio aos tormentos da gêmea. Do lado de fora das paredes do quarto a noite ainda imperava, porém pássaros piavam anunciando a proximidade do alvorecer. Em seu choque, a garota deixou os aposentos do irmão e entrou em seu próprio. Ninguém a ouviu, mas isso não a preocupava. _Profecias foram feitas para serem quebradas_. Defendeu-se mentalmente. Quando finalmente estava começando a se convencer a aceitar esse matrimônio que lhe foi imposto, seu passado e seu destino voltou para assombrá-la. Quando os primeiros raios de sol raiaram em seu quarto ela caminhou até o quarto do pai, apenas para descobrir que Lorde Tywin já havia levantado. O castelo estava aos poucos ganhando vida e conforme Cersei descia as escadas conseguia ouvir a voz do pai passando ordens para os seus servos.

- Prepare os cavalos, Art e em seguida recolha os meus pertences que estão empacotados em meus aposentos - ordenou Lorde Tywin para um cavalariço.

- Papai... - Cersei o chamou com uma insegurança que não lhe pertencia a sua personalidade.

- Pelos Deuses, Cersei! - esbravejou ao ver a filha vindo ao seu encalço trajando sua roupa de dormir - Vá se trocar _imediatamente _antes que algum servo a veja! - caminhou até ela empurrando-a de volta pelo caminho que viera.

- Papai, eu preciso conversar com o senhor a respeito do meu matrimônio - avisou Cersei, obedecendo ao pai apenas porque ele a estava acompanhando.

- Por favor, Cersei, esse assunto de novo não - pediu Lorde Tywin elevando a mão até a testa e a massageando, demonstrando claramente o seu desconforto.

- Mas e se eu não quiser me casar? - perguntou a jovem, parando o caminhar e forçando Lorde Tywin a imitá-la.

- Já conversamos sobre isso ontem, Cersei. Você irá se casar com o rei Robert e não há nada que você possa fazer para modificar o fato.

Por um lado Cersei gostaria de se tornar a rainha de Westeros e conhecer o famoso Robert Baratheon, enquanto por outro lado ela queria escapar de sua profecia e ficar junto à Jaime. Por mais que a fama definisse suas ambições, foi a preservação de sua vida que a guiou dessa vez.

- Eu não posso me casar com o rei - sua voz estava fria e isenta de emoções como a do pai - eu dormi com Jaime - a confissão lhe pesou quando o nome do irmão saíra de seus lábios. Essa não era toda a verdade e também não era tudo mentira. Mal havia terminado de falar e a mão pesada de Lorde Tywin atingira-lhe a face, obrigando-a a levar ambas as mãos ao rosto que formigava como se estivesse em chamas, atitude inútil, pois não impediu que a dor continuasse e o inchaço fosse evitado. Lorde Tywin não disse nada até que ele a conduzisse pelo braço em um aperto superior ao que se era esperado e a empurrasse para dentro do aposento, que no caso fora o próprio quarto da jovem.

- Você disse que dormiu com o seu _irmão gêmeo_!? - ressaltou as últimas duas palavras da frase, tentando demonstrar dessa maneira para a filha o quão terrível soava a sua confissão. Lorde Tywin não era ingênuo, ele conhecia os rumores sobre a relação de seus filhos gêmeos, porém pensava que fosse apenas isso, rumores - Se sua mãe estivesse viva! - a mão estava novamente na testa, massageando-a, enquanto a outra se encontrava na cintura. O senhor de Rochedo Casterly estava pasmo. Pela primeira vez ele agradeceu o fato de Joanna Lannister não estar mais no mundo dos vivos. Se sua esposa soubesse do horror que os filhos cometeram mesmo depois de toda a sua preocupação em evitar que chegassem a esse ponto, nem Os Sete seria capaz de curar o amargor da mãe.

- Papai, eu.. - Cersei começou. Sua intenção era pedir desculpas, mas ela era muito orgulhosa para isso e as palavras simplesmente não lhe viam aos lábios. Foi com essa demora para elaborar a frase que proporcionou a oportunidade para Lorde Tywin a cortar.

- Você irá se casar mesmo assim, sendo uma donzela ou não. Minha filha será coroada rainha, Robert não questionará a sua integridade, Stannis talvez questione, mas não Robert - arquitetou o pai - Isso que acabou de me contar, não deverá contar para mais ninguém. Será um segredo, não permitirei que arruíne com o nome de nossa família.

- Se o senhor me obrigar a me casar eu irei contar esse segredo no Septo de Baelor para todos os presentes! - ameaçou Cersei. Lorde Tywin ergueu a mão para esbofeteá-la novamente, mas deteve-se com a mão no ar. Sabia que a promessa da filha era mentira, ela jamais teria a coragem para fazer tal coisa, embora fosse burra o suficiente para tentá-lo.

- Cersei, você sabe por que irá se casar com o rei? - perguntou Lorde Tywin com simplicidade - Você por um acaso ouviu o que ocorreu com o fim dos Targaryen? - Cersei balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo - Você alega ter dormido com o seu irmão, você por um acaso se preocupa com ele de verdade? - havia amargor nas palavras do pai. Cersei só descobriria mais tarde que a razão da atitude do pai era a constatação de que os filhos não seguiam o que lhes foram ensinados. Lorde Tywin já não mais conhecia Jaime, o rapaz fora o que mais modificara o conceito do senhor de Rochedo Casterly.

- Sim, eu me preocupo com ele - Cersei confessou.

- E com a sua família, você se preocupa? - Cersei hesitou por um instante, antes de confirmar positivamente com um menear de cabeça - Pois bem, hei de lhe contar como tudo isto está relacionado - Lorde Tywin sentou-se em uma poltrona que se localizava próxima a lareira no quarto de Cersei e acenou para que ela se sentasse na outra. A filha o obedeceu sem questionar - Quando os membros da _Rebelião de Robert_ chegaram a Porto Real para tomar a cidade do rei Aerys, Jaime Lannister que no momento ainda era membro da Guarda Real apunhalou o rei na sala do trono e permitiu que a batalha fosse ganha. Para todos do reino, Jaime, o seu irmão, é visto como Regicida - Lorde Tywin suspirou com pesar. Havia algo em sua atitude que expunha perfeitamente o que ele pensava. _Um Lannister nunca faz o trabalho sujo com as próprias mãos, mesmo quando necessário._ Cersei constatou - Isto significa que ele não tem moral alguma, Eddard Stark e Jon Arryn imploraram para que o novo rei, Robert Baratheon, retirasse Jaime da Guarda Real e o executasse. Todos lutavam contra os Targaryen e todos torciam pela vitória de Robert, ocorre que Jaime era juramentado ao reino e naquele momento o reino era do Aerys, ele deveria proteger o rei e não assassiná-lo para garantir a vitória do inimigo. Você entende o que eu estou dizendo, Cersei?

O rosto de Cersei estava inexpressivo. Não conseguia acreditar que o seu irmão era o responsável por essa reviravolta na batalha. Ela sabia que deveria ficar horrorizada com o que lhe era dito, mas para alguém que é favorável ao incesto não é de se admirar que o conceito de certo e errado estava invertido ou seja inexistente. O que mais a indignava em toda essa história era a atitude dos amigos de Robert que desejavam prejudicar o seu irmão ainda que a atitude dele fosse a daquelas atribuída aos heróis.

- Entendo, mas não concordo - respondeu.

- O importante é entender - avisou o pai - Porém o seu irmão é culpado de um crime que é considerado tabu, ele deve pagar pelo crime cometido, pelo menos deveria, se o rei não tivesse entrevido na situação após ouvir a minha proposta. Robert decidiu que se ele pudesse desposar a minha filha ele perdoaria Jaime de seu crime e lhe garantiria o seu antigo lugar na sua nova Guarda Real. Essa oferta era maior do que qualquer um podia esperar. Muitos outros se revoltaram contra esta decisão, mas Robert se manteve fiel à sua palavra. Ele permitiu que Jaime retornasse comigo para buscá-la, tirando-o do olhar torto de todos de sua corte.

Um peso gigante estava depositado nos ombros de Cersei. Agora ela compreendia a importância de seu casamento. Ela era uma nobre, ela já sabia disso, casamento por amor era algo impossível para ela se quer sonhar. Porém, a profecia de seu futuro de infelicidade e morte certa não a assustava tanto agora do que imaginar-se sem o irmão e vivendo na vergonha com a sua família, sabendo que poderia ter evitado tudo isso se ao menos tivesse posto o orgulho e o medo de lado e se casado com quem lhe foi determinado.

- Se você não se casar com Robert, Cersei, Jaime será morto ou enviado para a Patrulha da Noite, você nunca mais o verá e a nossa família cairá em desonra. Você jamais será capaz de realizar um bom casamento, podemos perder todas as nossas terras e a única pessoa que você poderá cometer o seu incesto será com o seu irmão mais novo, o Tyrion.

O rosto de Cersei encheu-se de asco com o pensamento de fazer suas brincadeiras sexuais com o seu irmão deformado. Casar-se com Robert mais uma vez não pareceu ser algo tão ruim. _E se for ruim, eu deverei aguentar todas as dificuldades que me forem impostas_. Pensou, lembrando de todos os ensinamentos que recebera de sua septã. Uma lady é criada para aguentar as traições e os vícios de seus esposos, não para questioná-lo e confrontá-lo. Ela pensou que poderia escapar dessa sina sendo ela filha de Lorde Tywin, porém a realidade não era bem essa.

- Eu irei me casar com o rei, papai - notificou. Seu olhar estava preso em suas próprias mãos. Elas pareciam mais interessantes do que qualquer outra coisa no quarto, era um ponto seguro para encarar.

- Muito bem, estava tentando isentá-la dessa dor dos fatos - Lorde Tywin se pôs em pé, pronto para deixar a filha para se arrumar para a partida de Rochedo Casterly - Pense o seguinte, querida, você é uma Lannister e será uma rainha; se o seu marido lhe tornar desprezível, arrume qual e quantos homens quiser, você é livre para suprir os seus desejos, só não deixe-se ser pega, isto seria inadmissível para um Lannister - e dito isso, Lorde Tywin retirou-se dos aposentos de Cersei.

A última fala de seu pai a nocauteara. Demorou um bom tempo para entender o significado daquilo. Ele havia lhe dado a permissão para cometer o incesto, Lorde Tywin sabia que Jaime era a sua primeira escolha e acreditava que o sacrifício que ela estava fazendo era pelo irmão. Ela só não podia ser descoberta por ninguém, se ela o fosse, aí sim o pai se revoltaria. _O nome da nossa família está acima da moralidade_. Compreendeu e sentiu-se um pouco mais feliz, ainda que o esperado fosse a melancolia. _Pobre Jaime_, pensou enquanto se despia e começava a vestir o vestido vermelho aveludado que escolhera para fazer a viagem até a capital do reino.

* * *

**N/A: **A ideia era criar uma One-Shot, em seguida veio a ideia de dividi-la em três capítulos, o primeiro sobre o Ponto de Vista (PoV) da Cersei, o segundo sobre o do Robert e o terceiro sobre o do Jaime, porém me veio diversas ideias na cabeça e cada vez mais o PoV da Cersei aumentava, então eu o dividi e vou transformar em um long-fic e acredito que não terá mais do que dez capítulos.

Nunca escrevi nada sobre Robert/Cersei/Jaime, nem cheguei a ler, então eu realmente espero ter acertado a personalidade de ambos. Conto com seu comentário e com o seu apoio (realmente, estou louca atrás de críticas!) Espero que tenha tido uma boa leitura! :D

**Obs**.: O título é baseado na música 'Tainted Love' de Marilyn Manson.


End file.
